


We Observe With Our Eyes

by definitely_not_trash



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1800s, Angst, Dark, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_not_trash/pseuds/definitely_not_trash
Summary: Dr. Michael Carter is a psychologist, completely new in his field. He is hired by a hospital to replace one of their previous doctors, taking over the reins on a nefariously difficult patient.
Relationships: Michael Carter & Maxwell Jackson





	We Observe With Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm, I am alive and well :) This is a story idea I've had for a while and I've been picking at it on and off, so if people like it maybe I'll write more :)

A breath slips from my lips as I step through the doors of the hospital, brushing my shirt off and adjusting my cravat. Pushing my glasses up my nose I look around, unsure of where to go .

“If I’m not mistaken you must be Dr. Carter, correct?” the voice from a stout

woman caught my attention, and I turned to greet her, holding my hand out.

“I am, yes. You are?”

“Tabitha Brown, most just call me Tabby.” She shook my hand now, “I’m not sure where you’re needed but I can grab our head psychiatrist and he’ll show you around, just wait here a minute.” She spoke surely as she walked off, and I stood awkwardly in the middle of the lobby. The room was rather large, pale stones lined the walls, and a desk sat in front of me. A taller man approached me, holding his hand out. He was older, hair greying and cut short.

“Dr. Andrew Miller. You’re Michael Carter yes?”

“Indeed, Mrs. Tabitha informed me that you’d show me around?” I shook his hand briefly, letting my hand fall back to my side. Dr. Johnson nods, and starts to walk now.

“Since you’ve just recently got your degree we’re just going to have you specialize with one patient, just to see how you get along. I hear you were top of your class. I expect excellent work.” He led me around now, talking idly. I nodded, walking beside him now, trying to keep a mental map of the building. 

“Yes I understand.” 

“Conveniently the referring doctor for the patient we’ve put you with has just recently passed away, so we’ve been looking for a specialist to get him back on track. I won’t have time to fill you in with all the details but just ask any of the nurses up on the 6th floor. Let them know you’re the replacement for Dr. Henning and they’ll get you all sorted out.” He slapped my back gently and sent me off, “Well, I’ve got things to do sonny, don’t get lost.” he chuckles warmly before walking off, and I took in a deep breath, straightening my jacket once more. I pulled my hair back tight, pushing my glasses up.

“Come on Michael, pull yourself together. You know what you’re doing.” I mumbled under my breath as I wandered off to find the stairs, taking in the layout of the building. 

The sixth floor seemed more empty than the others, but I eventually found someone to help me out. 

“Hello, I’m Dr. Carter, I’m the replacement for Dr. Henning?” 

“Ah yes, I heard earlier that you’d be coming today to take over his patient. Come on, I’ll show you to his old office, yours now I suppose, my name’s Jennifer Johnson.” She smiled warmly, leading me down the long, sprawling hallway now. The office was small, but a wooden desk sat in the middle of it, bookshelves lining the walls, as well as a few filing cabinets. “You’re just taking one of his patients, correct?”

I nodded quickly.

“I believe the one we needed you to take over is actually on this floor.” She moved to pull open one of the cabinets, fingers flicking through the files before pulling out a little bundle of paper, “Here we are, Mr. Falkov, room 627. Just down the hall actually, it’ll be one of the heavier doors. These files should have everything you need to get up to date with the patient's progress and condition. I will warn you though, Mr. Falkov has been known to have...violent outbursts you could say.” She held up her arm, marred with long, red scratches. I cover my mouth a little, frowning.

“That’s awful…”

“Just take caution when entering his room, I wouldn’t want you to get hurt on your first day.” She chuckles lightly, “Just give him a smack on the arm if he starts acting up, brat deserves. I’ll be around if you need anything, there’s a clipboard on the back of the door for you.” 

And with that she left me alone, the natural light from the window spilling in through the glass. I sat myself down at the desk, brushing the bit of dust from the chair as I flipped the folder open. The first page was yellowed with age and my eyes glanced over it quickly, the words written in neat, scrawling letters. 

‘Patients Name: Maxwell-Jackson Laurens Falkov

Patient Number: 0315

Room: 627, Unit C-Sector 2, long term care. 

Age: 12 (as of admission) Currently: 18

Date Of Birth: The third of February, 1866.

Appearance: 

Hair: Curly, Red.

Skin: Fair, many freckles.

Eyes: Heterochromia, Right eye blue, left eye hazel(?). Hyphema in the left eye, <50%. 

Height: As of age 18, 66 inches. 

Weight: As of age 18, 113 lbs

Referring Doctor (Long Term): Dr. Henning (1878-present) 

Referring Doctors Notes: First attendance (1878) patient was hysterical, admitted by his guardians, 6/17/1878. I have been his referring doctor since admittance. 

I’ve been trying many things, but nothing seems to get through to him. Nothing seems to stick. Occasionally he will hysterically break out into tears when anyone enters the room, and would often mumble nonsense in an incomprehensible ‘language.’

Mr. Falkov has an odd talent for music, and is particularly good at piano. Playing seemed to ‘bring him back down to earth,’ although his loss of motor control means he appears to have problems playing. 

He cannot write very well, and often has trouble speaking properly. Often he needs assistance while bathing, oat least needs monitoring while doing so.

Updated- 2/11/1883 by Dr. Henning.’

Included amongst the files was a small diagraph showing his features as well as his eye problems. There were some other files tucked into the bundle that I set aside as I read through them. 

“Well, I’d best get these up to date considering Dr. Henning is no longer with us…” 

My eyes wander the top of the desk for a moment before I plucked a pen

from a jar, pulling a fresh sheet of paper out of a drawer as well. I updated the referring doctor, as well as added a notes section for myself, adding a signature at the bottom as I stacked it in with the other papers. 

‘Updated- 1/19/1884 by Dr. Carter.’

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe I love you all <3


End file.
